magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocket Sylph
The sylphs are the triumph of Synaran design. The merchant house which eventually revealed the eggs as their finest product refuse to divulge the source creature that they were bred from, but all agree that the sylphs themselves are masterworks. To help maintain their monopoly, the sylphs are available only during special festival occasions. There are two varieties, each covered in thick, soft fur, and found only in areas where it snows. Both are fond of all types of bells, and spend considerable time imitating the sound of them. They can chirp and shriek as well, but reserve most of their vocal effort for tinkling bells and deep chimes. Sylphs have a magical connection to the wind and can fly from the moment they hatch. Sylph parents anxiously toll out deep bell tones as their offspring's egg begins to crack, and only relax into joyous peels when the young one has safely lurched upwards and been borne aloft by its first conscious act -using magic to lift itself skyward. Egg The grey wings coming out of this sleighbell-sized egg flutter softly against your hand. Hatchling As hatchlings, pocket sylphs are almost impossible to keep track of. Their voices are tiny and easily lost to the breeze, and while their wings are clearly too small to keep them aloft or direct them purposefully, they use their magic to drift with every passing wind. Even if they are blown directly into someone, their fur is softer than any thistledown and cushions the impact until it is almost too gentle to notice. Only the wealthy or lucky citizens can boast of having pocket sylphs, and even though Synarans love to show off these small creatures, they take great care of the hatchlings while outdoors lest a passing wind carry them far away. Eventually the hatchlings would make their way home again, but it might be quite a journey! Adult Pocket sylphs tend to grow in sudden fits and starts. When they first hatch several of them will fit into a magi's palm, and by the time they reach their full potential they are almost the size of a fox. Their habits as well as their looks vary with their gender, for the darker-hued females are nocturnal and the snowy males diurnal by preference. Both make a point of being awake during the hours of sunrise and sunset, and together blend their voices into a choir to serenade the dusk and dawn. They mate for life, and are rarely apart once they have chosen a partner; they twine their dual tails together and while one sleeps, adrift mid-air, the other flits about with wing and magic, guarding the sleeping mate and dragging it along on any journeys. Synarans tend to own a pair if possible, and the sight of dark and light fur and feathers draped about the neck like a living scarf is a familiar one around the city. The pocket sylphs seem to enjoy this position, although they are not always careful of where they place their antlers, and many a human has come home with a sore ear. Additional Information *No. 640 *Obtained by: The Solstice Caravan *Sprites: Tekla *Description: ApprenticeCrone *Released: December 19th, 2015 *Breeding: Not available Category:2015 Creatures Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Christmas Category:Special